How To Save A Life
by pepper snixx heat
Summary: Brittany ha subito un grave trauma e deve superarlo. Molte persone l'aiuteranno, tra cui un'ispanica incontrata per caso. Dal capitolo 1 -Fantastico! Brittany parlami un po'di te, una conoscenza generale come a scuola ricordi? Cosa ti piace, qualcosa riguardante il tuo carattere, amici, famiglia cose così!-. Panico. Iniziai a mordicchiarmi il labbro e a storcermi le mani.


**"****HOW TO SAVE A LIFE"**

"CAPITOLO 1"

L'attesa, in ogni momento della mia vita, l'ho trovata snervante. Sempre. Mi infastidisce quel momento, l'aspettare la lenta evoluzione degli eventi. Il susseguirsi più lento del tempo mi annoia, i muscoli si contraggono. Solo una grande forza di volontà non fa saltare i miei nervi, già messi a dura prova.

In fondo però, le sale d'attesa mi hanno sempre affascinato. Si trovano individui frustrati, stanchi, annoiati, gioiosi, sono tutti lì ad aspettare qualche cosa.

Si trova l'uomo di mezz'età in giacca e cravatta che aspetta di entrare dall'avvocato perché la moglie lo ha beccato a giocare al dottore con la segretaria. Ricorda uomo di mezz'età, se fosse stata una donna della tua età e non una ventenne magari ti avrebbe perdonato. Ma quell'uomo non lo sa.

A seguire un tizio sovrappeso con una polo scolorita (dovrebbero renderla illegale) che gli calza attillata. Ok, non attillata, stretta, deve essere almeno due taglie di meno, fattore accentuato dal bagno del sudore dove nuota. Le cartelle e il dépliant del dietologo non lasciano dubbi su quale sia la sua meta.

Poi c'è il bambino iperattivo che tocca tutto ciò che si trova per la sua strada, tutte le persone di questa stanza invidiano la sua innocenza e la sua spensieratezza: o forse solo io. Chissà perché deve vedere il pediatra... Varicella? Influenza? Magari è solo una visita di controllo.

L'immancabile mamma annoiata, casalinga in cerca del grande brivido con l'evidente copia di "50 sfumature di grigio" nella borsa. Madre di chissà quanti figli che devono essere portati a scuola, tennis, piscina, danza, e che vanno pure aiutati a fare i compiti. Non bastano i figli, a complicare e annoiare la vita, perciò ci sono anche i problemi in casa: la lavatrice rotta, la lavastoviglie che perde, il ferro da stiro da sostituire, l'aspirapolvere col filtro vecchio. Lei invece non la invidio per niente.  
In fine c'è la zitella, con un immacolato vestito. Tiene lontano tutto e tutti, mentre è chiaro che invidia tutte quelle persone. La sua vita monotona e triste non la soddisfa e anche se il lavoro è in salita, la vita privata è in perenne stallo. Amici troppo impegnati. Una vita spenta e vuota.

In questo mix di persone, seduta in un angolo con un piede sotto la gamba, potete trovare me. Sono l'unica bionda nella stanza, fatta eccezione del bambino iperattivo. Il fascio di luce che entrava dalla finestra metteva in risalto gli occhi azzurri, luminosi e malinconici. Io sono quel tipo di persona che si riconosce dagli occhi, tristi, che hanno delle meravigliose e tristi storie da raccontare.

Ah, l'immancabile brusio che si sente in queste occasioni. La musica a palla che proviene dall'auricolare dell'adolescente seduto all'angolo, gli schiamazzi dei bambini che si rincorrono, i gridolini felici o le lacrime dei bambini, i richiami dei genitori, e le non tanto silenziose litigate degli adulti.

Prima che il mio dottore mi venisse a chiamare il flusso di persone cambiò, altri bambini, altri uomini, altre donne, altra musica, altri schiamazzi e altre litigate. La tipologia non cambia mai però, probabilmente sarà la stessa fino alla fine dei tempi.

Aspetto altri 20 minuti, colpa mia, ero arrivata in netto anticipo rispetto all' orario dell'appuntamento. Finalmente la segretaria, Jenny mi pare, mi viene a chiamare. Sulla trentina, capelli rossi, con un evidente ricrescita castana, gli occhi azzurri. Una ragazza piuttosto comune, priva di portamento o di quel carattere che ti fa rimanere piacevolmente sorpresa al primo sguardo.

\- Brittany S. Pierce?- appena mi individuò, con un cenno del capo mi indicò di seguirla.

Il corridoio è comune, i quadri alla parete sconosciuti, bacheche e poster di qualche malattia mai sentita. Prevenzione. Quei poster che ormai si conoscono a memoria perché unica lettura negli studi, alternati dalle porte di quest'ultimi come quelli del dietologo, podologo (perché poi non si chiama piedologo non l'ho ancora capito!) pediatra e anche uno studio legale, chissà perché!

Ci fermiamo davanti ad una porta a vetri opachi, le lettere sono dorate, leggermente tendenti al verde, in contrasto con il vetro scuro e le veneziane grigie abbassate.

Misi la mano sulla maniglia, mi presi un secondo per infondermi coraggio, forse qualcuno di più. Contai fino a 19, con 19 respiri. Un ultimo respiro profondo per arrivare a 20 ed entrai in quella stanza.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Finalmente la seduta era finita, un'ora dentro quella stanza, non avrei sopportato un minuto di più. Uscii da quel dannato studio alla velocità della luce. La stanza era carina, accogliente e adatta alla seduta, ma avrei di gran lunga preferito non doverla vedere. L'aria aperta era molto più salutare dell'aria viziata lì all'interno. Respirai a pieni polmoni il profumo di polline e primavera. Mi scappò un lieve sorriso.

Era una bella serata di maggio, insolitamente fresca, e la brezza che mi accarezzava la pelle, mi permetteva di intravedere la luna piena dietro al solito spesso velo dell'inquinamento, il cielo era sereno e privo di nuvole. Si vedevano anche le stelle. La bellezza della notte mi accompagnava mentre a piedi rientravo nel mio appartamento, ma ciò non mi rese più serena, anzi, mi fece ripensare a quella serata dell'anno prima, e questo mi fece stare molto peggio. Quel piccolo sorriso che mi era spuntato si spense e lasciò spazio sul mio volto ad altri sentimenti, brutti e tetri.

Presi la strada di casa, camminai qualche metro prima di fermarmi e decidere di cambiare direzione, mancava ancora un po' prima che arrivasse l'ora di tornare. Decisi di andare nell'unico posto in cui riesco a pensare in pace.

Mi avviai verso il lago. È fuori città, circondato da colline, il sentiero è bloccato, ma scavalcai la sbarra. Forse erano 100 metri, ma il profumo del lago si poteva già sentire, anzi, lo si poteva sentire già da qualche metro indietro.

Al lago manca il rumore sordo della strada, del traffico e degli schiamazzi. C'è il rumorio del bosco circostante, il frusciare degli alberi, in primavera anche il canto degli uccelli. Ma quando c'è il silenzio, una brutta sensazione ti travolge e ti lascia sola. Il tuo cervello si riempie di pensieri e solitamente non sono pensieri piacevoli o positivi, ti assalgono tutte quelle negatività che vorresti dimenticare. Litigate, schiaffi, brutte parole, incidenti, morti, gli zombi, la conquista degli alieni, invasioni di zombi alieni. Cose del genere.

Rimasi una decina di minuti a fissare l'acqua. Si muoveva leggera. Era rilassante, c'erano le paperelle, le adoro. Vivono libere nei laghetti e nei fiumiciattoli, scivolano indisturbate nell'acqua senza che nessuno le disturbi, se si escludono i coccodrilli e gli alligatori ovvio. Rimasi con lo sguardo fisso nell'acqua per una mezz'ora piena e in quel tempo ripensai alla seduta con il dottor Anderson, e a cosa potessi tirarne fuori.

_La stanza era arredata in maniera semplice ma moderna, i mobili erano bianchi e lucidi, la libreria era piena zeppa di libri, non solo di psicologia ma anche narrativa. Herman Malville, Joseph Conrad, alcuni classici greci come Iliade, Cicerone, J.K. Rowling, aspetta! J.K. Rowling?! Che ci fa Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti , o meglio l'intera saga di Harry Potter sulla libreria di uno psicologo? Da chi diavolo mi hanno spedito?_

_Mi resi conto che ero lì dentro da qualche minuto e stavo fissando i libri senza neanche presentarmi, mi girai e trovai il mio psicologo che si dondolava su una sedia. _

_Imbarazzata dissi: - Sono Brittany, scusi io...-, gli porsi la mano, lui l'afferrò, prima che potessi finire la frase mi interruppe. -Non si preoccupi. Salve, sono Blaine Anderson, sarò il suo terapista finché ce ne sarà bisogno!- Il sorriso smagliante si posava su un viso olivastro, dalle sopracciglia triangolari decisamente singolari e una massa di capelli neri tenuti insieme da una quantità industriale di gel per capelli, alto forse quanto me, ma essendo lui un uomo è leggermente più basso della media._

_-Prego si sieda, così incominciamo la seduta - mi accomodai nella sedia - Allora Brittany, ti posso dare del tu? - annuii semplicemente e lo lasciai continuare. -Credo che sarebbe meglio fare un po' di conoscenza personale, che ne dici?- era una domanda retorica, lo so, ma avrei voluto rispondere, avrei voluto dire che non volevo conoscerlo, ma, cosa più importante, non volevo che lui conoscesse me. Ero stata costretta dal giudice a fare quella stupida seduta psicologica, volevo semplicemente fare la mia ora, mettere la firma su quel pezzo di carta e andarmene. Andarmene il più lontano possibile da quel posto. Non c'era niente per cui valeva la pena di rimanere in quella sperduta città._  
_Misi da parte qui pensieri e ritornai alla realtà. Annuii e cercai di mettermi comoda._

_-Fantastico! Brittany parlami un po'di te, una conoscenza generale come a scuola ricordi? Cosa ti piace, qualcosa riguardante il tuo carattere, amici, famiglia cose così!-. Panico. Iniziai a mordicchiarmi il labbro e a storcermi le mani. "Pensa in fretta Brittany, pensa"- Non sono mai stata brava a dire le bugie, come quella volta in terza elementare, avevo dimenticato di fare i compiti e dissi alla signorina Brown che il quaderno di matematica si stava facendo il bagno al mare e un calamaro gigante lo aveva fatto affogare._

_La pausa per pensare stava diventando sempre più lunga, lui si è accorse che non stavo solo riordinando le idee per fare un discorso e dargli una risposta. Fortunatamente mi tolse da quella situazione e decide di iniziare lui. -Non sei un tipo di tante parole vero? Ma non importa, comincio io. Io mio nome già lo sai, sono nato qui in Ohio e ho frequentato una scuola privata. Sognavo di diventare un grande di Broadway, ma poi ho cambiato strada. Sono sposato e ho due figli! Il mio colore preferito è il fucsia, il mio animale preferito è il pinguino. Vediamo che altro ti posso dire, mi piace leggere, come puoi ben vedere, e adoro la musica. Credo che non ci sia altro da aggiungere. Oh! Questa è la mia famiglia.- Mi porge una foto, è lui in abiti decisamente stravaganti. Una camicia di un arancione folgorante dei pantaloni verde smeraldo, mocassini neri e, come tocco di classe immagino, un papillon celeste. Ci sono due bambini, devono essere gemelli, i capelli rossi e ricci e un mucchio di lentiggini a tempestare i loro visini, delle salopette rosa e blu e dei sorrisi che potrebbero far sciogliere anche il più gelato dei cuori. Involontariamente sorrido. -la femminuccia si chiama Eliza, il maschietto Gregory. Lui è mio marito, o quasi. Kurt!- Indica l'altro uomo sulla foto, un tipo elegante e raffinato, dai tratti leggeri._

_Sorrisi e dissi alcune frasi di circostanza: che bella famiglia, dei bambini adorabili e cose così. Ripose la cornice e mi sorride._  
_ -Brittany la terapia consiste in vari step. Passo primo: noi abbiamo bisogno di parlare. - Presi un respiro profondo e chiusi gli occhi per qualche secondo; quando li riaprì iniziai a raccontare qualche cosa di me._

Guardai l'orologio, era tardi, era sempre tardi quando guardavo l'orologio, dovevo assolutamente comprarmi un orologio che non mi faceva fare tardi, ero sicura che quello fosse rotto! Scavalcai la recinzione, e feci la strada inversa. Con un peso sullo stomaco e un nodo in gola camminai sotto le stelle, erano bellissime, mi illuminavano il cammino, ma sono talmente triste e malinconica che non riesco a apprezzarne la bellezza.

Arrivai nel mio quartiere nella periferia di Lima, un classico quartiere delle piccole cittadine formato da un semplice complesso di appartamenti. Salii le scale e arrivi a casa, era ruotine, quando salivo le scale, chiedermi sempre quando sarebbero crollate, erano talmente vecchie! Arrivata, appartamento 13. Sette piani a piedi, ma un dannato ascensore no?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Aprii la porta e respirai un'aria diversa, profumata d'incenso. Profumo di pace per certi versi. Finalmente a casa, era tardi e mi costrinsi a mangiare qualche cosa al volo giusto per non rimanere totalmente a digiuno, dopo due morsi al panino però non riuscì a mandare giù altro.

Iniziai il solito rituale, spostai tutti i mobili e li addossai alla parete. Spensi le luci, la casa cadde nel buio. A tentoni mi diressi verso la finestra, la aprii così come aprii le persiane. La finestra dava su un vicolo, era solo alla fine della strada che c'era un lampione. La luce non era molta ma sufficiente.

Mi diressi verso lo stereo, l'avevo fatto talmente tante volte che non mi serviva neanche più la vista per mettere il Cd e azionarlo. Traccia 13. Il Cd è una playlist da viaggio con le canzoni che più adoro, questa in particolare è la mia preferita. Le note de "El tango de Roxanne" risuonarono forti per l'intero appartamento, troppi ricordi, troppi brutti ricordi legati a quella canzone. Tornai al centro della sala e mi sdraiai per terra come ogni sera.

Chiusi gli occhi e immaginai il mio corpo che si muoveva sul parquet marrone scuro, il ritmo frenetico della canzone trasportava i miei piedi. I passi leggiadri e sinuosi, il mio corpo percosso dal piacere puro che la danza mi provocava. Il mio corpo era immobile per terra, indistinto dal pavimento. La mente, al contrario, vagava per i ricordi, nel "sogno" altri corpi si aggiungono al ballo e tutto sembra farsi sempre più reale. Il tango diventava più vivido che mai nella mia mente.  
Era un rituale quotidiano, tutti mi dicevano che devo andare avanti e dimenticare, ma il senso di colpa mi opprimeva. Dovevo costantemente ricordare i miei errori. La canzone era partita, ci vollero poche note perché quelle canzone mi fece ritornare in mente ciò che era successo un anno prima.

_L'odore di fumo, il fuoco e il rumore delle sirene mi martellavano il cervello, non capivo più nulla. Cercavo di parlare ma non riuscivo, non potevo neanche muovermi. Delle braccia mi posizionano su una superficie orizzontale, una barella forse, poi il buio._

Dopo minuti interminabili quella canzone finì, con lei anche il sogno straziante che ogni sera da anni vivo. Le lacrime ormai scendevano senza controllo, ogni sera era la stessa storia, le stesse lacrime e gli stessi sentimenti, rabbia e senso di colpa superavano qualsiasi cosa. Il tempo passava a rilento, le giornate erano riempite dalla monotonia. Prima la mia vita era molto diversa, io ero un'altra persona. Ero solare, divertente, ero la vecchia Britt.

Ripensai alla seduta, forse avevano ragione le persone che cercavano di convincermi a farle, e il giudice credo abbia fatto bene a impormelo. In fondo ne avevo bisogno.

_Avevo le lacrime agli occhi, la seduta stava finendo e io credo che per la prima volta da quel giorno ero riuscita ad aprirmi. Il dottor Anderson sembrava soltanto un eccentrico pazzoide, ma era veramente bravo nel suo lavoro._

_-Brittany- rivolsi la mia attenzione all'uomo –Hai un compito da fare per la prossima settimana, voglio che scrivi un diario, cosa fai nella giornata, come si svolge, le emozioni che provi. Sai come scrivere un diario no?- Annuii poi però presi a parlare – Si, certo che so scrivere un diario, ne tenevo uno fino all'anno scorso, poi ho smesso- Blaine sorrise e poi riprese – Perfetto, adesso è arrivato il momento di ricominciare. Tieni. – mi porge una piccola agenda , è un Molenskine. La predo, è di pelle nera. Odora di nuovo, di appena confezionato.– Falla tua! Disegni, adesivi tutto ciò che lo farà sentire tua.- Sorrisi e la presi, "ma ha la scorta di agendine nel cassetto?!" _

Mi alzai e rimisi apposto tutti i mobili esattamente come erano prima. Chiusi le persiane e al buio cercai l'interruttore della luce. L'atmosfera ritornò uguale a quella di quando ero entrata nell'appartamento. Presi la borsa, frugai per un po' finché non mi ricordai che avevo messo ciò che cercavo nella tasca interna del giacchetto.

Presi l'agendina, la guardai a fondo, la squadrai più volte. Alla fine decisi che era arrivato il momento di aprirla. Mi andai a sedere sulla scrivania. Fatta di color nero, un colore triste, ma in effetti era in tinta con me in quel momento, ma doveva  
essere mia, e io volevo tornare quella di un tempo. Colorata!

Per un paio di minuti rimasi li, sinceramente a fare niente, anzi a fissarla. Dopo però mi rianimai e andai in camera. Mi diressi verso l'armadio, giallo ad ante scorrevoli. Fisso l'ultima anta, non l'aprivo mai. Una volta aperta fu come se un fiume in piena fatto di ricordi mi investì con la mia vecchia vita.

_Avevo paura di entrare in quella sala, non volevo staccarmi da mamma e papà. Mia madre mi tirò dentro, la sala era bella, tutti quegli specchi dove il mio riflesso mi rincorreva, la sbarra in legno correva per tutta la parete._  
_C'erano tante bambine e anche qualche bambino, avevano tutti lo stesso sguardo spaurito che avevo io. Si vedevano i tutù e le calzamaglie in diversi i colori, io portavo un tutù giallo, una bambina rosa e ancora una blu, una verde, alcune rosso, altre bianco, una bambina la portava addirittura nero. Si trovavano lì anche due bambini, uno era super eccitato e con la sua calzamaglia blu saltellava da un piede all'altro con un sorriso a 32 denti, l'altro bambino aveva una calzamaglia bianca sorrideva ai genitori, a differenza dell'altro sembrava calmissimo e a suo agio, stava in braccio al padre e chiacchierava con lui._

_Pochi minuti dopo entrò una donna, era bionda e aveva i capelli acconciati in uno chignon classico. Fece mettere tutti i genitori, compresi i mie, dietro il vetro della sala. Mise su un Cd e diede inizio alla lezione. Fu in quel momento che decisi il futuro della mia vita, di cosa avrei veramente vissuto e cosa avrei fatto: il ballo._

Le scarpette da ballo, i vestiti delle mie esibizioni, in quella piccola parte dell'armadio c'era la mia vita, o meglio, c'era la mia vecchia vita. In mezzo a tutta quella roba si trovava una scatola, era rosa, era decorata interamente di adesivi e di scritte a pennarello.

Portai la scatola nel salone. La aprii. Dentro c'era di tutto… Ma veramente di tutto: glitter di ogni colore, adesivi di ogni grandezza e genere, alcuni rotoli di scotch colorato, forbici con la punta arrotondata, forbici a zig zag, cartoncini e fogli colorati, carta velina, della colla (che ha prenotato un biglietto di sola andata per la spazzatura, speriamo che ce ne sia altra in casa), delle perline e di tutto, una cartoleria sarebbe stata meno fornita di me! Con quella roba decoravo di tutto: zaini, diari, astucci, disegni, perfino la testiera del letto!

Sorrisi, e forse è la prima volta dopo tanto tempo che riuscii in una simile impresa. Mi sedetti alla scrivania e iniziai a decorare quell'agendina. Quando ebbi finito sembrava uscita da una fabbrica di giocattoli. Esattamente come la volevo io!  
Presi le penne colorate, sia quelle normali che quelle profumate con il glitter. Se doveva sembrare mio non volevo che somigliasse alla me di quel tempo, voglio che somigliasse alla me che cercavo di tornare. Mi misi comoda e iniziai a scrivere: _Lima, 14 maggio 2013_

_Ciao Gente, ecco la prima fan fiction che pubblico qui, avrà 18 capitoli! Tranquilli sono tutti già scritti! _

_Per qualsiasi cosa RECENSITE! Oppure vi lascio alcuni link per contattarmi: _

_TWITTER ASK_


End file.
